A perfect world
by Amarant Rose Coral
Summary: Cloud returns to Midgar wounded. He doesn’t want to return to the battlefield…A friend needs him…When someone kidnaps Tifa he have no other choice than returning to the battlefield! READ AND REWIEV!


**A perfect world**

Summary: Cloud returns to Midgar wounded. He doesn't want to return to the battlefield…A friend needs him…When someone kidnaps Tifa he have no other choice than returning to the battlefield! READ AND REWIEV!

Chapter 1: Just a mistake Cloud!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Everything placed in this fic belongs to Squaresoft.

* * *

Cloud fell to the ground. He was bleeding… The Turks had chased him for days it was first when he arrived to Midgar they didn't follow him. It would have been a wonderful day… if just he weren't wounded. His body was screaming in protest. He couldn't… he… He closed his eyes… and passed out. How long time he had been passed out? He didn't know… he just felt rescued from his acing body. When he at last got the strength to open his eyes… he felt someone stared at him. The sun was shinning through the window and he raised his hand and covered his eyes. He wasn't dead… his body was still acing… and there was a bandage around his chest. "…Where?" he asked weakly. 

"TIFA! THE MAN WOKE UP!" the girl in front of him screamed. She then stormed out of the room… like she was afraid of him.

He took to his head… he was getting a stunning head ace. "…Please… don't scream" Tifa? Had the girl really yelled after Tifa? Tifa had been his friend… when he lived in Nibelheim… It was before he entered SOLDIER… before he became something he wasn't. He didn't want to think… he didn't want to remember… no more memories… no more pain.

"Cloud?" a dark haired young woman asked. Was this really Tifa? "Is that really you?" she asked nervously. She hadn't seen him in 5 years.

He nodded. "Yes I think so," he answered. This couldn't be Tifa… she had changed so much… well… what was he expecting… he hadn't seen her in 5 years. He had been 16… she had been 15. "…" He stayed silent.

She sat down on the bed beside of him. "…Where have you been? Marlene found you near district 6… why were you there?" she asked and gently raised her hand placing it on his shoulder. He was much more muscular now…His eyes hadn't changed… he was…

Cloud sighed. "I was chased… By the Turks… I just tried escaping them," he answered. "How long time have I slept?" he asked.

"In 2 days" Tifa answered. "Where have you been the last 5 years?" she asked. She had been worried about him. She had thought of him… but she wouldn't tell him… she wouldn't tell him about the late afternoon where she wished a letter from him… she wouldn't tell him about her dreams… she wouldn't.

The truth? That he had joined SOLDIER. That he had worked with the legendary Sephieroth and Zack? That Sephiroth was insane? That he had killed Sephiroth? That Zack had died? He couldn't tell her the truth… "I was in SOLDIER," he answered. If he told everyone the truth… they would ask him questions… and he wasn't in the mood for that.

"Did you meet Sephieroth?" She asked excited. It had been his dream.

Cloud looked down. "Yeah" he trailed into silence. In the beginning he had really believed in Sephieroth… but then Sephiroth got crazy… Sephiroth had killed Zack! Zack had begged him to kill Sephiroth and he had done it… Sephiroth was gone…everything would be fine… or a least he hoped so.

"Was he nice?" she asked. She didn't read the signs… she didn't know that he didn't want to talk about it. She hadn't seen him in 5 years… This Cloud had changed so much.

Cloud shook his head. "I'm sorry… I'm really tired…" he turned around and rested his head against the wall. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. He didn't want to remember how great Sephiroth had been… how great… no more…and what had the Shinra INC done to Vincent? He had met Vincent… Hojo had done something horrible to Vincent… and by a mistake had Cloud waken him up. Vincent was just acting guilty. But everyday Cloud had returned to Vincent… He had only wanted to talk with Vincent. After 6 days of 'please leave' Vincent had accepted and spoken with him.

He had to find Vincent… He had to…

"Okay… sleep well Cloud" Tifa stood up and left the room. She wanted to apologize for making him tired… she just…

He had to… no more. He didn't want to return to the battlefield. His enormous sword stared at him. Like it was blaming him… he couldn't return… he… But he had never given up. He slowly stood up from the bed and placed his hand on his sword. "Again…" he slowly raised his sword… but it fell down on the floor. He was still too weak… but he had to go to Nibelheim… and find Vincent… he just had to. He lay down in the bed and pretended to sleep…

He couldn't sleep…

He remembered… memories…

How he had pitied Vincent. How Vincent had taught him many things about SOLDIER… about SHINRA

"_Cloud?" Vincent asked and left the coffin. "Why do you visit me every day?" he asked._

"_I don't think you should sleep your life away," Cloud answered. "There is so much out there Vincent… so many adventures"_

"_How old are you Cloud?" Vincent asked. "You sound very young"_

"_I'm 18" Cloud answered. _

It had probably started there… a strange friendship between the guilty Vincent… and himself…

But… this wasn't…

He didn't have to…

Yeah he had to care… Vincent was a friend… what was he supposed to do?

"Cloud are you awake?" Tifa's voice cut through his confusion. She wanted to talk with him… about something important. She knew now. She wanted to know more about Shinra INC and then give the information to AVALANCHE.

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at her. "Tifa?" he asked. "What is it?" he asked.

"Cloud… were you in Shinra INC?" she asked. She needed to know.

He looked at her. "…Yes… just for 1 year" he answered.

She just nodded. "Okay. Who guards it?" she asked.

He stared at her. "Why are you so interested in knowing that?" he asked.

"Maybe I'm curious?" she asked. "Just answer my question"

He shook his head and turned around to rest his head against the wall.

"When did you become so stubborn Cloud?" she asked and left the room.

Barret stood outside waiting at her.

"So did blondie say anything?"

She shook her head. "No… he's just tired and wounded… I'll try tomorrow". She looked at the door… what was Cloud hiding for her? "Just don't tell him anything about AVALANCHE" she said. "I don't want him to fight when he's wounded"

**

* * *

****T**o **B**e **C**ontinued 

A/N: This story… I hope you liked it… I wanted to write another story with my favorite pairing Cloud-Tifa. So… I hope you like the result…

I know Cloud and Vincent probably ain't that close friends in the game… but I like the thought… hehe…

If you like this story… then try reading my 'Standing on the edge of the earth' fanfic. TIFA-CLOUD too… hehe…

Please Review

Love

Amarant Rose Coral


End file.
